The fifteenth year
by jetholiday16
Summary: Inuyasha, the schools handsomest bad boy, Kagome the school's star swimmer.When they meet by pure accident, a unlikely friendship is born. Though when she begins to pull away,he'll do what ever it takes, to find out why and bring her back.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome chewed her lip, just as she did each time she was nervous. Her leg of the Lady's swim team finals was in seven minutes, and she still had a mile and a half to run. Her reason for running so late? Kagome's adoptive mother, Mami Higarashi had woke her up late, because she had been busy taking care of her younger brother Souta and his case of the flu. Now Kagome was running down the sidewalk trying to both eat, and tie her sneakers at the same time. It was not going well for the young girl…

Hot and sweaty, she slid inside, now hurrying to remove her sweatshirt and jeans. She only had two minutes to go… She found her way into the pool room and skid to a stop. Another group of lady's finalists were on the block, and the race starter blew the gun. Kagome sighed in relief, having to have made it…

She sat down on the bench, by fellow swimming friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka who reminded the scattered girl to both put on her swimming cap, and remove her shoes. Which Kagome had hastily forgotten to do so. "Next round, up to block"! The announcer called, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally time for her to be free. "Well, there's my cue! Wish me luck"! "Kagome, you're the best swimmer on our team! You don't need luck"!

The elegant raven haired swimmer was in crouching position, the goggles were in place and she was breathing in the last breaths of air. This was the moment she filled head to toe with adrenaline. Then that beautiful BANG! Kagome dove into the water, in a perfected dive and began swimming.

Swimming came as natural to the young beauty, as breathing. She glided through the water like it was her second skin. She of course, was to win this race. Though it didn't much matter to the girl, what mattered was the fact that she was where she belonged, in the water. Even if it was chlorinated and indoors… Kagome tapped the wall and summer salted, realizing that she had yet to come up for breath. As soon as she thought it, she felt as if her lungs were on the verge of collapsing. She skimmed the top of the pool, so her mouth just came centimeters above the pool, and breathed in the sweet feeling of air, then once more plunged beneath the water, to finish the next three laps of her race…

Kagome stood surrounded by people and towel drying her hair. Of course they all wanted to talk to her, she had sent them to championships, Kagome had just brought herself up even farther on the chain of popularity, and with her birthday the next day, her life was looking up, even though her family wasn't able to make this big race, she knew that they would make it to the championships, to see Kagome and the school take home the winning trophy.

Twenty exhausting minutes later, Kagome sat with her feet dangling in the water. She had slid her sweatshirt over her green and white suit and was waiting for her mom to pick her up. Judging on her last text, it wouldn't be for another twenty minutes. The young girl didn't mind though, she was alone, well almost alone, by the water. The brown eyed girl shifted her gaze from her pruning toes to the three detention students being forced to clean from the meet.

Sango Matsumoto was known around school for the all around, bad ass. She was beautiful, tough, and majored in martial arts and weaponry. She had the highest grade in shop class, and was the only girl in a house full of men. Kagome watched her, her eyes had a hint of pink on the eyelids, and she was in the middle of glaring at the schools man trollop, Miroku.

Miroku Yamamoto was known as the biggest flirt in school. He had longish short brown hair he kept tied back in a small ponytail and was able to wear purple pants and a tight fitting long sleeved black shirt without looking gay. The adolescent was known for his purple-blue eyes and charming smile. He had once asked Kagome to bare his children, before her close friend Koga Oono had nearly clobbered him.

Last but not least, was Inuyasha Tanaka. The schools handsome bad boy… Inuyasha had long black hair, and grey-black eyes. He was arrogant, but mean at times. He was tough and everyone knew it. His only friends though, were Sango and Miroku. He was currently swearing a mile a minute on how it wasn't fair that they were punished but that stupid Koga wasn't and he was the one who started the fight. "Hey, that's my friend you're talking about there"! Kagome suddenly yelled. Inuyasha turned to her, his dark eyes glaring, his brows furrowed. "Oh really"? He launched into a spastic arm waving and yelling sequence. Thus inching him closer and closer towards the edge of the pool. "Hey, be care-"! Kagome warned, but it was too late. The black haired boy fell into the pool with a rather painful sounding splash. His friends hurried to the side of the pool, looking worried. "He can't swim"! Sango said sounding horrified as her friend sunk to the bottom. As Miroku was slipping off his shoes, Kagome was already in life guard mode from the past summer working at the public pool as a lifeguard hand. She dove in, sweatshirt at all and propelled herself to the bottom.

Inuyasha was holding his breath, eyes alert and wide as he feared for his life. He hadn't expected himself to fall in, much less drown. He tried to kick to the top, but each time he sank. After seconds of being under, his lungs felt ready to burst, his vision was getting spotty, and then he saw her…

Her black hair floated around her face, and her eyes were focused on him. She cut through the water with such grace. With his spotty vision, he only saw her hair and eyes, but that was enough to convince him of her beauty. She reached him, and hooked an arm around his waist and began their rise to the top. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and then nothing.

Air down his throat, warmth on his lips, sound flooded his ears. 'Why was everyone so damn loud'? He thought. He could feel light from behind his closed eyes, but what was on his mouth. He thought for a moment, registering the feeling. It was a pair of really chapped lips… Inuyasha opened his eyes, to that black haired girl who was chewing him out. She was kissing him, and breathing hot air down his throat, disgusting! He moved his arms to her shoulders, and she instantly unlinked her mouth from his. Her brown eyes were wide, and concerned. Her black hair was stringy, wet and stuck to her face, and she absolutely reeked of chlorine. Though her chapped mouth was smiling, and she looked relived. "Thank God you're alive! I thought I wasn't going to get underwater to you in time"! Inuyasha's eyes widened. This was the beauty that saved him? Surely that was a mistake, the girl that saved him looked like she belonged to the water she moved with such grace, this girl just looked like a washed up swimmer. "Well, since your okay, I'd best be going… My mom's going to be here any minute, and I really need to get somewhere warm because my sweatshirt's soaked, you should to, Inuyasha"! Then she stood up and jogged out the door, leaving a confused and drenched Inuyasha. "What just happened"! He asked aloud. "You were saved by Kagome Higarashi, the swim star of the school, and stunningly beautiful I might add"… Miroku said while rubbing his chin and smirking, Sango glared at him. "Though she is no comparison to you, dear Sango"… The man said while rubbing Sango's hands against his cheeks. 'I was just nearly killed and all he can think about is woman… I really need some new friends"… And Inuyasha lay back on the damp tile of the pool room, thinking about Kagome, and the woman who saved him. 'Maybe I swallowed to much chlorine, and envisioned her mire beautiful then she is… Yeah, that makes more sense"…


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome settled against the back of her mother's car. A sigh of relief slipped from between her parted lips. "Are you cold, Kagome"? Asked her foster mother, Kagome nodded and she saw Mami turn the dial of the heat, and Kagome's eyes felt heavy, and shut her eyes. She of course, was unable to sleep. The whirlwind next to her, made sure of that.

Koga Oono was the schools track star; he was by far the fastest junior and probably kid in the entire school. Koga had Indian like features, with bright blue eyes, long black hair Kagome had given up asking him to cut a long time ago, and tan skin. He had a dazzling white smile, and an ego the size of mount. Fuji. "Kagome, wake up"!

Koga watched the beautiful girl swat at his hand. "Koga let me be, I'm tired"… She grumbled, the warm air from the air vents blew her hair slightly. Koga's breath was hitched in his throat; he loved his best friend and always had, since meeting her. He gently took her by the shoulders and rested her head on his lap. Mami Higarashi's light brown eyes flickered to him, then away. She knew the boy would never lay a hand on her daughter. Koga was distracted by the sleeping girl in his lap. Her long ebony tresses fell off his lap and tickled his bare legs. Her black eyelashes formed dark crescent moons on the white of her skin, her cheeks and mouth were rosy, and she was thin, yet muscular from all the time she spent swimming. He shut his blue eyes and remembered the first day….

_A tan boy lay alone in the grassiest part of the school yard. His head rested on the back of his hands, as he watched the blue sky. The sky was as blue as his eyes, he could thank his mother for that… Young Koga shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly he felt something, gently pulling his hair. He sat up and blinked his eyes curiously. A young girl in a pink stared at him wide eyed, her mouth slightly agape, revealing a front tooth missing. "Wow, your hairs longer than mine"! She fisted a hand, grabbing a chunk of her own dark locks. "Can I play wiff your hair? Please"! "Fine, just be gentle"… The girl squealed in delight and begins twirling Koga's dark hair in her chubby hands. "I'm Kagome Higarashi and I'm dopted"! "Dopted, what's that"? "My mommy and daddy bought me at the baby store, I think"… "I'm Koga". "You aren't dopted"? "Nope". "Well, being dopted makes you very special! I'll make your hair nice and pretty so you don't feel bad"... _That day, Koga walked home with his hair in braids with flowers streamed through it. His mom still had that picture framed, sitting on the coffee table and showed it to anyone who would look.

Inuyasha walked inside his home, kicking off his wet sneakers and once again shaking his head violently. He walked home, reeking of chlorine. "I'm home"! He yelled out, not expecting an answer. His mother, Izayoi died when he was five, his father, the faceless phantom as Inuyasha called him, wasn't there, at the office as usual, with his precious older brother Seshomaru… The Tanaka's were very wealthy; Inuyasha just didn't like to rub it in. He headed up the white steps to his room. His walls were dark red, and his floors were black tiled. He sighed and walked into his bathroom.

Freshly showered and dressed, Inuyasha sat in his room, bored. He glanced warily at his cell phone screen. Like anyone would send him a text. He was lucky that Sango had convinced him to put his phone in her bag, or it be fried, and his dad would have urges to kill him even more. He scrolled absent mindedly through the contacts list of his phone.

Miroku

Sango

Kikyo

Dad

Seshomaru

Ramen's R Us

He selected both Miroku and Sango, who else was he going to text, Kikyo? Within a few minutes, his best friend Miroku texted back "_Inuyasha, I'm at your door, forgot my key again. Where's the spare"? "Where it always is, Miroku, under the mat". _

Within a moment, the door opened. "Honey, I'm home"! Miroku yelled, heading up the stairs. He swung open the door of Inuyasha's bedroom, and smirked. "Hello, lover"! He growled and then fell on his friend's bed, tossing Inuyasha's favorite pillow absently in the air. "Don't ever call me lover again, save it for Sango". "That would be my pleasure, what a rare beauty my dear Sango is"… Inuyasha groaned, and tapped his fingers on his desk. "So Miroku, as the eyes and ears of our school, who's Kagome Higarashi"? Inuyasha asked his close friend, whose response was a very Cheshire cat like smile. "You have no idea, my dear friend how much I've been waiting for you to ask that".

Kagome sat in her bath tub, her dark hair floated around her in the steamy, but sweet smelling water. She had fallen asleep on her best friends lap, it was pure accident, but Koga didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was downstairs right then, showing Souta how to box, considering he was sick with the flu, that wasn't going very far. Kagome scrubbed her shoulders and scalp, massaging deeply to clean out the eye watering stench of chlorine. She noticed a faint itch on her feet and at first ignored it. Then progressively, it became a burning itch, and then a sting, then it felt like her skin was tearing. She lifted her foot from the steaming water, her eyes watered in tears. Her foot to the bottom of her legs, was bright red and flaky. "Mami, come quick"! She yelped. The bathroom door opened, and in flooded her mother, and Koga. At that point in time, she wasn't at all embarrassed, the pain was too much to link with her mind that her best friend had a clear shot of her birthday suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sat in her room in the E.R. Her mother and Koga sat beside her with worry. Kagome stared at her feet, wrapped in white gauze. 'What happened'? She thought to herself, sighing aloud. Koga sat down beside her, his blue eyes worried. "Kagome, everything's going to be alright"… He said trying to convince the both of them. Kagome nodded weakly and lay back against the white pillow. "Koga, may I have a moment with Kagome alone please". Mrs. Higarashi said, gesturing to the door.

Mami sat down and stroked her only daughter's raven hair. "Everything's going to be just fine, Kagome. You probably just had some form of an allergic reaction, maybe to the pool water". Mami hoped that wasn't true, Kagome would be miserable… The door opened and the doctor walked inside, he was rubbing his chin and closely examining a clip board. "Well Kagome, I have a theory. First though, let's undress your feet; I want to examine them once more".

Both mother and daughter were both astounded, Kagome's pointed ballerina like feet, were back to their normal pale selves. The three in the room shared a breath of relief. The young swimmer appeared to be unharmed. "Kagome, just as I presumed, you're just fine. I ran a few tests on a skin sample, and nothing seemed to be the matter. I'm just curious to what triggered it. You said you were bathing when this occurred". "Yes, doctor Hiroshi-sama" Kagome said, uttering the name of the doctor for the first time. "Well, I presume that some sort of bath salt or such triggered allergic reaction, I'd recommend either buying a new product, or just stop using anything at all". Kagome nodded understanding everything. Thank God that it wasn't the pool water, or Kagome would be crushed.

The ride home, Kagome rested on Koga's shoulder, he was going to stay overnight, and considering the next day was Kagome's birthday, it was allowed. Koga was making a big point of saying how glad he was Kagome was alright, she understood that completely. "Koga I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me". "Kagome, of course I do"! The two sighed, and ensued to talk about another topic. 'Thank God it's Friday'… Thought Kagome as she wrapped her fingers around Koga's.

"So basically, she's the queen of the school basically, but she' a kind queen of the school. Oh and she's best friends with Koga Oono". "Koga Oono, is her best friend? Miroku, now I have to get her"! "Why is that"? "Because, it's Koga! Koga is my arch enemy, if he has the queen of the school on his arm; well I've got to steal her"! "Why do you hate Koga so much"? Miroku asked his best friend, whose face notably darkened. "Because of what happened in kindergarten"…

_Two black haired boys stood face to face, dark looks were being exchanged, as were words that mommy and daddy's use. "You pushed down my friends"! The blue eyed boy snarled. "They were bullying those innocent girls"! "Those girls had the crayons that my friends wanted"! "So they beat them up"? "It had to be done". The young Inuyasha stepped forward about to swing at Koga, but a yellow blur stopped him. "Don't hurt Koga"! A black haired girl said while stepping in front of the blue eyed boy. She had brown eyes and had an angry expression. "If you hurt Koga, I'll have to beat you"! The girl was dressed in a yellow sundress and had a blue ribbon in her hair. Inuyasha noticed, she was cute, but wimpy looking. "It's alright Kagome, he can't beat me". "I know Koga, I just don't want you getting in trouble"… "Alright, how about we leave and go get married beneath that tree again". "Alright, Koga lets go". The blue eyed boy linked arms with the brown eyed girl, and walked away. As they did so, Koga turned back, crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha._

"Thus the hatred was born and you and I were brought into the equation". A voice from the doorway, Inuyasha and Miroku looked up at the mixed martial artist in the doorway. Sango stood, examining her perfect nails and tossed some of her long brown hair off her shoulder. "Dearest Sango, come sit beside me". Miroku said while patting the bed beside him. Sango rolled her eyes "As if, Inuyasha"? Inuyasha sighed and got up from the desk chair and went and sat on his bed alongside his best friend. Sango spun around in the rolling chair, and sighed. Sango was both a martial artist and the daughter of an insect exterminator. She was by far the toughest girl either had ever met, and could beat the both of them in an arm wrestle.

"So I take it your interested in Kagome Higarashi, eh"? Sango asked while ceasing to spin. "No, he wants to take her from Koga"! Miroku interjected, thus causing Sango to glare darkly at the both of them. "You're going to make this girl fall in love with you, so that you can win her over Koga"? "That's what seems to be the plan"… Inuyasha said, slightly fearing for his life, after all Sango was a girl. Maybe she would be angered at Inuyasha's plan. "Well, if you're going to win her heart, tomorrow would be a good time to start. It's her fifteenth birthday after all". "Her fifteenth birthday"? "Perfect day to strike".

Kagome was bent over the dark water. She focused on the gentle waves, and sighed. "Okay Higarashi, the big meets coming up soon, it's time to get serious". Kagome had snuck out of the house and to the beach. She had waded out into stomach length and climbed onto a rock. The cold wind blew against her damp skin, and she shivered. Though she didn't care. She bent even farther, and leaped.

Beneath the dark of the waves, Kagome knew this was beyond dangerous. Though she woke up, hot and bothered and feeling dry. Kagome knew this feeling, it had happened so very often lately. She went down to the kitchen, careful not to wake the sleeping Koga on the couch and drank several glasses of water, but the heat did not cease. She then went upstairs, and slipped on her damp swimsuit, then a pair of jeans over it. She grabbed a towel and pulled her ponytail into a low ponytail and took the midnight bus to the beach.

Kagome sliced through the water, skimming the top of seaweed. The water was warm and comforting; at long last the dryness was gone. Kagome swam to the top, and realized she had swum very far out. She glanced around, worried, how had she gotten out so far on such little breath? She swam to the buoy and clung to it. Her legs began to itch again, and she frowned. Now was not the time for that bizarre pain to kick in! She reached down, and scratched, bringing her hands from the water, she looked at her fingertips, and they wear covered in flaky pieces of her skin. She shrieked and dropped under water.

Deep beneath the dark, cold, now treacherous water, Kagome was entangled in seaweed. She thrashed around violently, kicking and trying to get to the top. Her vision was spotty, and she realized that she was going to drown her, then and now, where they would never find her body, and on her fifteenth birthday…


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome struggled against the grip of the seaweed. Her breath was long gone. Just a moment ago, she was swimming fine, now she was going to drown. Grey, black, even red danced in front of her; she opened her mouth and screamed a gurgled scream. Water filled her lungs again, and her life was cut even shorter, so she thought.

Kagome awoke to Koga shaking her shoulder. "Kagome, wake up! It's okay, it was just a nightmare"! Koga said, worried for his best friend. Suddenly her brown eyes shot open and she threw her arms around Koga's neck. "Oh Koga I was so scared! I was drowning Koga, the seaweed had me"!

"Easy Kagome, it was a dream, it was all a dream"! Koga said, as Kagome's brown eyes scanned the room, her breathing slowed. "Oh my gosh Koga, I was drowning and I was so scared". Koga cradled his beloved in one arm and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Kagome slowly regained her ability to breathe in and out.

"Thank you, Koga"… Murmured the former distressed girl. Koga smiled brightly down at her.

"You're welcome and happy birthday kid"… He unwove himself from the drowsy girl, much to his distaste and fished in his pocket for it. Kagome looked at him, puzzled till he set a small box wrapped in cartoon smiling sushi paper. Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled.

"May I open it, Koga"? She asked hesitantly. Her fingers itched to tear open the silly cartoon paper.

"Yes, go ahead and open it"! As soon as Koga had finished the word yes, Kagome had torn a corner of the paper. When she had torn the last piece of paper away, she gasped. A dark wood hand crafted box balanced in her hand. Around the sides were carved forest scenery of great pine trees and deer and other woodland animals, but on the lid of the box were two wolves howling side by side at a ignoramus full moon.

"Koga, this is beautiful! This must have cost a fortune"! Kagome said while tracing the moons outline lovingly.

"Not really, my cousins Ginta and Hakkaku were the ones who carved it, I just put in the order. Now open it, Kagome"… Kagome slid open the lid and gasped. Music started to drift out softly, a lullaby. Kagome's eyes watered and she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you Koga, it's beautiful and I love it"… She said, her voice cracked with tears. Koga was blushing, after all Kagome was embracing him… He slowly slid his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Koga, I should get dressed"… Kagome murmured from his shoulder. Her warm breath sent a chill down the boy's spine. He detached himself from the girl of his dreams, waved, flashed a toothy grin and exited Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome stood up from her bed. Her face burned from the events that had just partaken. She sighed and picked up her brush from her desk and began brushing her long black hair. She then stripped of her yellow cat pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a pink cat sweatshirt and socks. She sighed, fully dressed and fifteen years old and walked out from her bedroom.

"Kagome dear, there's someone here for you"! Mami yelled to her daughter. Kagome hurried downstairs to great her surprise guest.

Inuyasha didn't know what he was doing here, and with it nonetheless… He rubbed the jewel in his pocket. The door opened revealing a short haired brunette in a yellow jacket, striped shirt and brown skirt.

"Hello, may I help you"? The woman asked, she had a soft voice.

"Err, hi my name is Inuyasha, I go to school with Kagome. I knew it was her birthday so I brought her a gift".

"Oh how nice is that. I'll get her for you. Just wait a moment". Inuyasha nodded as the woman shut the door. He heard her call for Kagome and then the door opened, revealing a very confused girl.

For a moment, Inuyasha was stunned on her beauty. She was dressed in a ruffled pink sweatshirt and her hair was brushed slightly. Her brown eyes were wide and questioning.

"You're that boy, from yesterday aren't you"?

"Yeah my name's Inuyasha, your Kagome Higurashi right"?

"Yes, I'm Kagome, is there something I can help you with"?

"I wanted to properly thank you for saving me, and it's your birthday right"?

"Yeah, I'm fifteen today".

Inuyasha fished out the necklace from his pocket, and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Happy birthday, Kagome"… he reached out and handed the necklace to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it's beautiful, are you sure that I can have it? I mean it looks so valuable"…

"Trust me, I want you to have it"… Secretly Inuyasha was overjoyed; at last the final piece of Kikyo haunting him was gone.

"Would you like to come inside"? Kagome opened the door allowing Inuyasha to see a few streamers, balloons and a cake on a table. Along with a very peeved looking Koga Oono. Inuyasha smirked; this would be the perfect time to begin to torment Koga…

"Yes Kagome, I don't have anything planned, I'd love to come to come inside". Kagome smiled and slipped the necklace around her neck and then led Inuyasha inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sat cross legged on the ground and watched the tension increase between Koga and Inuyasha and watched the brutal exchange of glares in between the two angst like boys. Kagome sighed and lifted the egg into her mouth and chewed quickly. She was waiting for her birthday cake, and also being slightly amused at Inuyasha's smugness at the fact HE got to sit be her at the table. Koga with his bright blue eyes was glaring hotly and the dark haired young man, hoping to cause him to squirm, but Inuyasha beamed smugly at him, and continued to shovel in the food put out for him.

"So, Inuyasha, how long have you known Kagome"? Koga asked in a snidely rude tone.

"Well Koga, I've been in school with you and Kagome since kindergarten, but yesterday she saved my life. I almost drowned after the big swim meet yesterday. Lucky Kagome was there, I wasn't breathing! Thankfully she has CPR training". Inuyasha realized he didn't have to add that part, but if it made Oono squirm, hell he was glad!

Koga sputtered and choked, loudly. To think his Kagome, his future high school sweetheart and mother of two, had her perfect lips against that freaks? Kagome blushed bright red.

"Inuyasha, I would have done that for anyone"! She stammered hotly. A slight grin spread across Inuyasha's face, and he took the girls soft white hands in his. Inuyasha knew Miroku would be extremely proud of this gesture.

"Kagome, since you so generously saved my life, would you accompany me, no do me the honor of letting me take you out to the amusement park pier tonight"?

Kagome Higurashi had been asked out in her life, exactly twice. Once by Miroku Yamamoto, and then once by Koga, and which both times she turned them down. Now Inuyasha Tanaka was asking her out? The schools handsome bad boy, was taking interest in her? With his mystery like personality and sorrow filled but hard black eyes? Who was she to deny him of his invitation? After all she was just repaying him for saving his life. So Kagome did what most girls in her position would do.

"Yes, Inuyasha let's go out tonight. Just you in me". Ensuing the complete stun of everyone else in the room. Besides Inuyasha, the cocky bastard.

A few hours later Kagome stood brushing her hair in her mirror, humming to herself. Koga stood scowling in the doorway at her, well not her, but the fact she was going out with a freak like Tanaka.

"Koga, if you keep glaring at me like that, your face will get stuck that way". Kagome said in sing-song".

"I don't mean to glare, I'm just angry your going out with him"!

"Look he's just repaying me from yesterday, now out of my room! I'm changing"!

For the second time that day, Inuyasha knocked on the front door, and her mother once again answered. She let him in, and he eyed the stairs to the upper level.

"Kagome's upstairs getting ready; she'll be down in a moment". And the mother vanished into the kitchen. A bumbling old man and a small boy emerged from a separate room, eyeing him with hostility.

"Who be you"! The elderly man asked, Inuyasha noticed his lack of dental hygiene.

"I'm Tanaka Inuyasha; I'm here to pick up Kagome"? He noticed his statement ended in a sort of question like manor.

"Whoa, you mean Inuyasha of THE Tanaka's? The computer and gaming Software Company"? The little kid said, his big brown eyes were wide with excitement.

"Actually my dad and brother run the business; I just help design some of the games". The kid's eyes were saucer wide.

"You design the games? Can I have your autograph? Do you want to see my room? Please Inuyasha? I'm your biggest fan"!

"Um, sure I guess"… The kid grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs into a dark blue bedroom. It was an average room, clothes on the floor, bed unmade, anime posters along the wall, and a book shelf lined with books and video games. An old computer sat on the desk, along with joystick.

"So, what's your name, kid"? Inuyasha asked, as the kid sat on his bed.

"I'm Souta Higurashi, Kagome's little brother". That would explain the facial alikeness, Inuyasha thought. Suddenly the door opened, revealing the black haired beauty Inuyasha saw underneath the chlorinated waves.

Her hair was brushed to shine, and fell in gentle waves around her face, and down her back. Her eyes were outlined in black charcoal and her lashes were long and thick. Her mouth had a pink glossy luster to it, and she was dressed in a lower thigh length yellow dress and a light blue sleeveless over coat.

"Souta, don't annoy Inuyasha please"! Her voice had a tight strain to it, yet she smiled.

"Shall we go, Inuyasha"? He nodded dumbly and followed her out, they went downstairs, and she grabbed a dark blue purse from the table beside the door, and promised her mom they'd be back by eleven thirty at the latest. Giving them plenty of time, considering it was only seven.

Inuyasha discovered that Kagome could scream VERY loud. After he dragged her onto a roller coaster that went high above the pier, she almost caused him to go deaf. On the plus side though, she clung to his arm and held for dear life. Kagome shook wildly as they got off, but was laughing. That seemed like a good sign. So it was only fair that he let her drag him up on the Ferris wheel, where they were currently at.

Kagome sat beside him, her eyes bright and she was smiling. Inuyasha loved that smile, a cool wind blew by, and Kagome shuddered.

"Are you cold? May I put my arm around you"? Kagome slid into the fold of his arm and fit nicely.

"I'm having a great time, Inuyasha"… She sighed, closing her big brown eyes and relaxing into his chest.

"I am to, Kagome. I'm glad you said yes". He meant it, yeah it was nice to get under Koga's skin, but he felt at peace with her in his arms. He watched her fiddle with the Shikon jewel around her neck, admiring it. Inuyasha sighed and relaxed against the back of the cart.

The two stood side by side at the beach, Kagome had abandoned her painful white heels on the sand, and further up the beach long ago, and now she was tempted to go in the cool of the soothing water. She felt warmth surrounding her right hand, and looked to see Inuyasha's big warm hand dwarfing hers. She leaned against his side, and sighed peacefully.

"Happy birthday, Kagome"… Inuyasha murmured in the watery silence. Kagome leaned further into the build of his chest, agreeing that yes it was a happy birthday… If only she knew what was in store for her, and the consequences and difficulties that ensued if dating Inuyasha Tanaka…


	6. Chapter 6

"Inuyasha, you need to trust me. How are we going to build a strong relationship if you don't trust me"? Kagome was already shoulder deep in the school's indoor pool, attempting to coax a quivering Inuyasha into the water. He was being completely overdramatic and child like, refusing to put so much as his toe into the clear water. He had gone overboard and excessive with the ridicules floaters. He wore red water wings that squeezed his biceps and insisted upon wearing a dragon float ring. Insisting that if he were to get into the water, that he would look good while doing so. Kagome notably snickered at his attempts with the dragon, but had to admit that his muscles did look good being hugged by water wings.

"Kagome, I don't want to do this". Inuyasha said blankly, making puppy eyes at her, hoping for her agreement at the fact water was bad, and land was good. Kagome of course, made her point and refused, kicking back and floating along into the nine foot area, making Inuyasha's insides squeeze with fear for her safety. She began to tread water, teasing Inuyasha and remarking to loudly on how great the water felt. Inuyasha crossed his arms in defiance, nothing could change his mind, and he refused to go in that water. He would swallow his pride and hug his brother before getting even torso deep in that portal to hell.

"Come on, Inuyasha, what makes you hate water so much"? Her eyes studied him intently, her black hair falling over her shoulders. He sighed and glared at the treacherous water before him.

"Someone very precious to me, died in the water… My mother drowned when I was five and I've hated water ever since"… It made him feel sort of better, to admit his purpose for his dark grudge against water. He looked onto Kagome, whose brown eyes were glittering with fresh salty tears, that streamed down her face, becoming one with the already dampness of her cheeks.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! I teased you and called you names for being frightened about water I just am so sorry-"! Before she finished her sentence she yelped and disappeared beneath the chlorinated water. At first, Inuyasha suspected trickery, her pretending to drown was a cruel attempt to get him to swim, but when time elapsed to a point even Kagome could hold her breath, Inuyasha knew this was the real thing. He stripped inhumanly fast of his ridicules floaters and dove into the seven foot mark. The chlorine stung his eyes, but he could blearily see a limp Kagome at the bottom of the tiled pool. Was her swimsuit always dark blue? No matter, he flailed his limbs about in rapid attempts to get to the young girl. He finally got within a reachable distance and gasped, forgetting that gasping under water proved to help anyone drown. But what he saw made his surprise understandable. Kagome no longer had legs, but was staring wide eyed at a dark blue, scaly tail. Her head turned, meeting Inuyasha's wide eyes. He then swallowed the last of his lung capacity's amount in water, and he closed his eyes. This was so much like that day… When his mother died, rescuing him…

Kagome latched her arm around Inuyasha's waist and kicked her powerful tail forwarding herself to the top of the water. When this transformation took place, she was in extreme pain… Now she found it beyond easy, and like a second skin she never knew existed. She weakly boosted Inuyasha on the edge of the pool, and pulled herself and tail along beside him. She didn't know how she would rid herself of her tail, but right now her boyfriend's life was more important… She pressed on his stomach, and breathed into his mouth. Inuyasha coughed and Kagome sat back. He sat up and looked around, eyes doubling in size at the sight of Kagome's tail.

"Kagome, what happened"! He said rather loudly, thankfully it being after hours and Kagome having a key to the pool room, no one was around.

"I don't know, it just happened! What am I going to do"? She whimpered in response.

"Why don't you ask your mom? I'm sure she knows something". Kagome gave him a stern look.

"I'm adopted; remember I don't think she'll know anything… Inuyasha could you do me a favor"?

"What is it, Kagome"?

"Can you, dry me off with my towel"? Inuyasha stood up and retrieved Kagome's swim towel and began rubbing her tail to dry point. He blushed furiously when her legs faded back to play, and she was naked from the waist down. She then shrieked and forcefully tore the towel from his hands, securing it around her waist, her face as beat red as his own. Besides her being half fish, this was the most awkward milestone in the couples new relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note- Yes there has been some talk of the movie **_**The Thirteenth year**_** and my story **_**The Fifteenth Year**_**. I based the title and the fact that Kagome is part fish on that, and the rest is all my ideas. I felt like saying that just in case anybody got frantic. **

Mami Higurashi and Koga Oono stared wide eyed and in shock as Inuyasha dumped the last bit of water on Kagome, and her legs, feet and toes began to web together till they formed a scaly dark blue tail, which Kagome flopped frantically. The sudden gills made her desire to be in water, a painful knowing. Inuyasha towel dried her once more, looking away as the last of her tail dispersed and she covered up.

"What the hell did you do to my Kagome"? Koga yelled, his blue eyes the size of dinner plates, Mami's eyes were as big as Koga's.

"I always knew that even with you being adopted, there was something different about you"… Her voice carried off, she didn't know what to do.

"You still love me, don't you mom"? Kagome asked, her voice sounded frightened and vulnerable.

"Of course I do, no matter what you are my daughter"… Mami stood up and hugged her eldest daughter.

"Thanks mom, I hope you understand though… I'm going out into the sea to find my real mother; I need to know the answers to my past, why is this happening now? Who am I? Why I wasn't raised in the sea where I obviously belong"… Both mother and daughter's brown eyes welled up with tears, but Inuyasha noticed besides hair and eye color, Kagome and Mami looked nothing alike, if their common traits were black hair and brown eyes, half of Tokyo's population could be Kagome's mother…

"I understand Kagome, why you need to do this… You could have an entire other family out there that loves you and misses you… It would be wrong for me to keep you all to myself and not share such a beautiful and wonderful daughter with her birth parents"…

"Thanks mom, I needed to hear that… Don't worry though, you'll always be my mom though, I mean you did raise me… I'll try to be gone as long as three days time"… Inuyasha sighed silently in relief. He was frightened, what if Kagome never came back? Kikyo had once gone on a quest, much like this to find the family she never had, and she never returned…

"Kagome, I'm coming with you"! Koga's gruff voice broke through Inuyasha's thoughts, and then he gaped fish like at the Japanese Indian boy.

"Koga, you stupid flea bag, if anyone deserves to go with Kagome it's me! I'm her boyfriend, and besides neither of us can breathe underwater like Kagome can"! Koga looked admit ably stupid at Inuyasha's truths. He looked at Kagome, with her determined brown eyes, long silken black hair and pale skin with a touch of pink to her lips and cheeks… It wasn't fair that he'd been with her, almost since they had been born, when along comes Inuyasha with a few sweet words and his bad boy attitude and Kagome had chosen him…

"Just please Kagome, be safe and wear the sacred jewel, I feel it will bring you luck… And besides, that way a part of me will always be with you"!

"Thank you, Inuyasha"… Kagome hugged him and kissed his cheek, and did the same with Koga. The beach was a three minute walk away, and she already had the top half of her bathing suit on under her tee-shirt… Koga, Inuyasha and her mother walked her to the beach, were in the safety of the water she shed her towel, her tail formed before her lower nudity was exposed. Removing her tee-shirt and swimming deeper into the water, Kagome waved a goodbye to three very important people in her life, and disappeared beneath the dark blue waves were breathing came as naturally as it did above…


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome swam through the dark of the ocean, but could strangely enough, see just fine. Every once and a while she'd stroke the Shikon jewel around her throat. It was sort of like a comfort to her, like she had made the right choice. After swimming for another forty five minutes, Kagome had cleared a good seventy miles since she had left the beach and her loved ones, before making up her mind that yes, indeed Kagome was lost. Thinking to herself Kagome came up with this conclusion.

'If I'm a mermaid… That means I could probably talk to fish! After all, every other mermaid on TV and in books can do it"! She paused glancing around for a fish, and spotted an orange and blue fish darting alone in the water. Kagome whipped her tail and swim to it, capturing him in her arms. The fish made a strange noise, wait fish made noises?

"Excuse me, but please help me! My names Kagome and I'm lost"! The fish squirmed free of her grasp and turned to face her. Kagome then took note of the fact that it was not entirely fish, but a redheaded merman child. He folded his arms over his brown vest grouchily and stared her down.

"Did you have to glomp me"! Kagome flushed, she had thought it was just a fish, not a child. She bent down and set her palms against the midst of her tail, sighing, and a stream of bubbles floating to the top. She needed to figure out how to talk underwater like she just did.

"I'm-So-sorry"! She said making a gargled apology, these bubbles really made it hard to speak! The redheaded child unfolded his arms and smiled tooth like.

"Ah so, you're a newbie aren't you"? Kagome nodded.

"Well then, your apologies accepted, my names Shippo, and I'm guessing that you're lost, huh"? Kagome nodded.

"Well, the best place I can take you would be the kingdom Shikonia where Queen Kikyo lives. It's not too far from here. So come on"! Shippo kicked his dark blue tail and shot of, Kagome nodded and followed in pursuit. In the back of her mind she wondered why it bothered her that the name of the undersea kingdom, was very close to the name of the jewel that Inuyasha had given her, the jewel that hung around her neck at that very moment.

Kagome marveled at the beauty around her. Shikonia was glimmering gold and purple, merfolk were everywhere. Shippo told her to quit goggling and keep following him.

"Queen Kikyo"! A man shouted and pointing at the bewildered Kagome, many began to crowed Shippo and herself. Shouting nonsense about her being the queen, while she struggled to speak.

"My names not Kikyo! It's Kagome, you know KAH-GO-ME"! A silence settled over the crowd and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed as long as she didn't think about how hard it was to talk, she could do it…

"Imposter, how dare that wench pretend to be our lady"! Forceful hands grabbed the young girl, and began swimming her faster then she could process what was going on. Shippo tailed slowly behind. Realizing that Kikyo's palace guard had Kagome, there was no way he'd be able to save her alone….

Kagome was forced swum into a golden throne room. The guards released her and she rubbed her aching forearms gingerly.

"How dare you-"! She began, but was cut off by the fact everyone was making some sort of bowing like motion. She glanced upwards and saw the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on, and she was nearly Kagome's carbon cutout.


	9. Chapter 9

Queen Kikyo watched the young merwoman before her; it was like looking into a much wilder in appearance and personality reflection. The girl's dark brown orbs watched the magnificent queen and she thumped her dark blue tail against the pearl thrown room's floors. Kikyo's eyes widened as she looked past the swim suit top and saw what was hanging from her neck. Instantly Kikyo grabbed it, her eyes doubled in size.

"Where did you get this"! Kikyo bellowed, her calm demeanor shattered, Kagome shied away slightly to avoid being deafened by the queens wrath.

"My boyfriend Inuyasha gave it to me".

"Inuyasha, gave that to you"? Kagome nodded, something in her stomach told her that it wasn't a good thing for Kikyo to know who Inuyasha was. She began laughing, a loud laugh that echoed through the water, Kagome didn't know that was possible but it killed her ears.

"I am Kikyo Shikon, ruler and queen of Shikonia, the elder sister to the lost mermaid priestesses, the most beautiful in all the seven seas, and I am also the one and only true love of Inuyasha Tanaka, and that jewel he gave you, the jewel around your neck belongs to me". Kikyo touched it with her fingertip and it exploded in a purifying violet light. She could just do that with her fingertip, it frightened Kagome what she could do if she really tried.

"I bet you anything that Inuyasha only became remotely interested in you because of your similar facial structure as my own. With the help of his tedious friends Sango and Miroku I'm sure that they were all able to dig up plenty of information on you so you'd fall in love with him, just as you are now. The lowest of the low was to give away the precious Shikon no Tama in a last resort to rid me from his mind. Face it young woman who resembles me, you are nothing to Inuyasha but a desperate attempt to hold onto the past"!

The blue tailed woman being held by security guards in front of Queen Kikyo were shocked, she held her head low, her hair shielding the powerful orbs. Kikyo presumed she was trying not to cry in pain or humiliation.

"I'll admit, your story does add up, on how I look like you, and Inuyasha's sudden interest in me, but listen your highness if you think I'm going to swim here and let you call me a relic of the past, your sorely mistaken. You see, my name is Kagome, KAH-GO-ME"! Suddenly Kikyo's satisfied smirk vanished, and her eyes turned panicked.

"Guards, take this fiend to the catacombs, it's nearly sunrise, we'll see at sundown if she dare speak to me like that"!

So that was how Kagome got into her predicament, she was chained by her wrists in a catacomb that rose above the water, so below her torso was her mermaid half, while her stomach and up was human. That's why she rested, breathing hard against the warm rock. IT was nearly noon, and she'd been out her baking to her gills as the sun rose ever achingly slow….


	10. Chapter 10

The sun blinded her; she moaned and flapped her tail weakly. It felt as if her skin was slowly being boiled off, and it was. The young woman arched her back in an effort to give her lower back a rest from being severely burned against the black rock she was chained to.

"Please… Inuyasha help me"… Her voice was rough with dehydration.

Inuyasha's head shot up from the paper he was doodling on. Before he had realized it a cartoon version of Kagome had appeared in the center. But now he felt as if she was in severe danger, and Inuyasha had learned over the years that his instincts were always right. He snatched up his cell phone and hurriedly dialed Miroku.

"Yeah Miroku, call Sango and meet me at the docks, where my Father's boat is. It's an emergency"!

"Alright, we'll be there soon. I can tell you aren't kidding around"…

"Yeah, and one more thing, this means it's a big time emergency for sure"…

"What is it"?

"Bring the Flea bag".

Now as the Tanaka's boat speed along the white capped waves Sango and Miroku sat in confusion over what events were partaking. Koga and Inuyasha didn't seem as cut throat, they had a mutual agreement on being extremely worried.

A young guard of Kikyo's court watched her from the rock she was chained to. She resembled a wilted flower; her dark hair fell limp over her pale face as she tried to keep her mermaid form hydrated.

"Ms. Kagome"! He hissed, emerging from his hiding place. Her head lolled to the side, her lips pale and chapped, and her eyes dull she watched him.

"Please…. Please kill me"… The young palace guard swam over to her; his blue eyes were wide in a concern for the woman who hung as innocently as she did.

"My name is Jinenji, and I am here to free you". His hand trembled as he touched the metal holding her wrists.

"May I touch you"? He asked her, he did not want to offend this aristocratic woman. She nodded weakly, and Jinenji slid the key into its place, and turned. Instantly her left arm was free of shackles and part of her body dropped further into the water. Her back scraped against the gruff of the rock as she slid. Jinenji winced at her pain, and hurriedly released her other arm. Kagome sank to the bottom of the water and catacombs like a bag of bricks. She lay on the ocean floor, her dark hair drifted to the surface of the water, and her eyes closed. Jinenji quickly dove to join her at the bottom, he worriedly watched her.

"Thank you… Jinenji"… Her voice was heavy sounding beneath the water, as she struggled to regain her strength and stamina.

"It was no problem, even a pleasure. I'll get to tell my mother I assisted in saving the life of the second royal Mermaid priestess, the long lost Kagome. She'll be so proud! I can't wait to live under the kindness of your rule, Ms. Future Queen Kagome"… If only she'd heard him, but her body was hurrying to fix the damaged cells and repair her. The sun had hurt her in a way she'd never thought possible…


End file.
